


Tow Truck Rescue

by Word_Smith_94



Series: Mechanic/College Student AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad luck for Cas, Competency Kink, Dean to the Rescue, Defining the Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Student!Cas, mechanic!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Dean has to go pick up a car with the truck for work. He hates these jobs, but today, it might just be the best thing that happens to him. Sucks for Cas, car broken down, but Dean's day is looking up, and then Cas makes it the best day ever.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Mechanic/College Student AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174307
Kudos: 36





	Tow Truck Rescue

“Dean, got a tow job for you!”

His head falls back as Dean groans. He hates picking people up in the truck, dealing with their stupid chatter as he drives them back to the shop. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he’d gotten a date from it, but no luck.

Not that he needs that now, but it’s still the principle or whatever phrase Sam uses.

Dean pushes out from under the truck with axel issues and wipes his hands on a rag. “What is it and where is it?”

“Honda Accord, black, near Lisa’s Kitchen,” Bobby grunts, coming out of his office across the garage. “Apparently worked fine this morning, but won’t start now. Might just need a jump and a battery, might be worse. AAA call, so wear your hat.”

Fucking hell. AAA people are the worst in this town. Most are Karens who expect you to show up, diagnose the problem, and fix it there. Because apparently calling a tow truck means getting a body shop on wheels.

“Damn it. Ten minutes out, thirty to wrangle, back in fifty to an hour,” Dean tells Bobby while changing out of his greasy coveralls, jeans and a tee shirt clean enough to meet someone. Bobby just grunts back as Dean heads out to get the tow truck.

AC/DC blares through the radio as Dean heads over to Lisa’s. If he could, he’d stop for lunch too since he doesn’t have any groceries, his current project stealing all of his time this weekend. He definitely let it, but no regrets.

When he pulls into Lisa’s parking lot and sees all the cars there, Dean realizes he forgot to get the plate of the caller from Bobby. He turns off the truck and climbs down, grabbing his phone to call Bobby when he hears a shout.

“Oh, thank you so much! My car won’t start, and I don’t know what to do, and I don’t know anything about cars. Thank you so much.”

Dean turns around to follows the voice and sees Cas. They stare at each other for a moment before Dean starts laughing. “What are the odds, Cas? Of all the shops in town.”

“Well, thank AAA,” Cas says, walking up to stand next to him, shifting on his feet and looking a little uncomfortable. He reaches out for Dean but pulls back before their hands touch.

Screw professionalism. Dean grabs his arm and pulls him into his side. “So, what’s the problem?” Cas smiles up at him while snuggling into his side.

“It worked this morning, obviously I got here,” Cas says, gesturing at his car in the lot. Not too old but not brand new either. Probably got it when he started school. “But now, it starts then shuts off. I tried several times, but it never stayed on longer than about five seconds.”

“I can try it,” Dean offers, “but probably best to just bring it to the shop so I can do the diagnosis and fix it at the same time.”

Cas looks up at him with a small wince. “That sounds expensive. I know it needs it, but I don’t know if I can afford it.”

Dean didn’t expect to hear that. He has a nice place that his parents pay for, and he assumed the car would be the same. “We do payment plans, paying off over a few months. Don’t worry about it.” If he has to, he’ll bill him for parts only and do the work for free.

“Thanks.” Cas relaxes into his side, and Dean presses a kiss to the top of his head. “So, what do we do?”

Dean looks at Cas’ car, backed into the spot, glad to see it that way especially with cars on either side. “Let me move the truck to a better spot, then we’ll hook up the front of your car and take it back to the shop.”

Cas nods and squeezes the arm around his waist before stepping back. Dean gets the truck moved and the car hooked up pretty quickly. He feels Cas’ eyes on him the whole time, so he shamelessly makes sure to stick his ass out extra, flex whenever he can, anything to keep Cas’ eyes on him.

Once done, Dean holds out a hand to Cas. “Come on. I’ll give you a ride to the shop.”

“You can do that?” Cas asks while taking Dean’s hand. “That seems like it’s asking for liability issues.” He still climbs into the truck cab with Dean giving him a hand up.

Dean snorts. “Eh. If someone hits us, sure, but we have insurance, so it’s whatever. Better service than leaving someone on the side of the road even if most people tend to be pretty irritating.”

“Irritating?”

Dean nods. “Irritating.” He spends the rest of the ride telling Cas about the craziest people he ever dealt with in the truck, Cas in stitches when they get back.

“I can’t believe she expected you to fix her car on the side of the highway,” Cas says, still laughing, as they climb out of the truck. “That just doesn’t seem safe. People are ridiculous.”

“Yeah, don’t go into the service industry.” Working on custom cars for himself is great, but eventually he wants to work on commission. It’ll mean working with really picky people, but it’ll be worth it.

“I want to work with people though.” Cas shrugs as Bobby walks out of the shop, eyes narrowed at them. “It’ll be worth dealing with parents to help the kids.” His voice gets thick, and Dean gets the feeling there’s a story there, but now’s not the time.

“You’re the one with the Accord?” Bobby asks, walking up to them.

“Yes.” Cas meets him with a smile and his hand held out. “Castiel Novak.”

“Bobby Singer.” They shake hands, then Bobby looks at Dean. “Had a custom piece come in while you were out. Fancy ass Mustang pimped out like a damn Subaru. Take a look once you’re done with this.”

Dean nods then gets to work on getting Cas’ car down from the truck. “You don’t have to stick around too long,” Dean tells him. “I’ll do a quick diagnosis, tell you what we’re looking at, then you can head out.”

Cas bites his lip, fidgeting in place again. “Can I stick around? I have a paper to work on, but I can sit out of the way and work on it. I want to stay, have a chance to see what you do.”

If he doesn’t know cars, it’s probably not that interesting, but Dean likes the idea of having Cas around. “Sure. We’ve got Wi-Fi, if you need it. And I’ll order lunch.”

“Lunch is on me,” Cas announces with a nod. “I have an unlimited food budget, so that’s easy for me.”

Huh. All the food he wants, but he can’t pay for car repairs. Sure, food’s important, but still weird priorities. Better to budget for both. “You like Mexican?”

“I’ll get us tacos from Jose’s Taco Truck.” Cas starts tapping away on his phone, walking over to a bench and curling up on it to keep working. He’s out of the way but not out of mind. Dean shakes his head, trying to stay focused so he can help Cas.

It actually doesn’t take long for him to get involved in the work and forget about Cas. The car isn’t that old, just needs a bit of a tune up. Several things are just loose enough to be an issue, but it should only take a few hours and a couple parts to finish up.

“Hey, Dean.” He startles at the sound of his name to see Cas holding two brown bags. “Lunch is here.”

“Thanks.” He wipes his hands on a rag so they’re clean enough. His hands are never completely clean during work hours, and the more focused he gets, the dirtier he gets as he forgets to wipe off his hands.

“You’re not going to wash your hands?” Cas checks inside the bags and hands one over to Dean as he takes his food and sits next to Cas.

“A little grease and oil never hurt anyone.” He really doesn’t care anymore. Cas gives him a look but doesn’t argue with him.

As Dean sits on the bench next to Cas, Cas wiggles close into his side. They eat pretty quickly then just sit together, Dean able to wrap an arm around his waist now that his hands are free. Bobby sticks his head out of the office, but Dean waves him off. He mostly works his own hours, and Bobby knows he’ll finish in time.

At least the guy with the truck isn’t expecting to get it back for a few more days.

Cas sighs, swinging his feet to shuffle on the floor. “So, what’s wrong with my car? How bad is it?”

He takes a moment try and figure out the best way to phrase things. “It really just needs a tune up, maybe a few parts. It’s not that bad.” And mostly labor, so he can keep the bill low.

Snorting, Cas shakes his head. “Sure, whatever you said. I know you’re the expert here, but there’s no way that’s all it needs.” He looks down, probably trying to avoid the reality.

“Trust the expert,” Dean tells him, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. He’s totally blowing smoke up his ass, but it’s for a good reason. “You going to hang out here while I work? I’ve got a little bit more to do on your car and also that new one that came in.”

“Yeah, I’ve still got that paper to work on.” Cas kisses him back before settling into the bench to work.

Dean does his best to finish working on Cas’ car and actually do his job, not flex and show off. Actually, Cas probably likes steady people with a job and potential, so he’d probably be more impressed if Dean did a spectacular job than if he only looks spectacular.

Because he definitely looks spectacular.

Finally able to focus, Dean finishes up the work on Cas car after about two hours. Not too much work, standard parts already in the shop, but he’s done. He checks on Cas and smiles at the little wrinkles on his forehead as he concentrates.

Dean starts working on the Mustang after that, shaking his head at the modifications the owner made. They don’t really make it look better, don’t make it run any better. Sure, it’ll rev louder, and it might go a little faster in a street race, but it doesn’t actually improve the car.

The classics are classic for a reason. You fix them up to be functional but stick to the original specs. When you paint, you stick to traditional colors, maybe a stripe or two. Don’t put bumper stickers or a decal on a classic. You let it speak for itself, like his baby.

Someone clears a throat next to Dean, and he rolls out from under the Mustang to see Bobby. “You done or do you need another day?”

“Another day.” Dean sits up and starts wiping his hands on another rag, finally taking the time to clean again. “Several days actually because we need to order some parts. Owner’s gonna want to sign off on this shit before we start charging him.”

“Least no insurance this time.” Bobby grunts and waves at Cas. “Take your boy and get out of here. Write up the Mustang tomorrow and send it to the owner. Then it’s back to the other cars as we wait on the Mustang. Fit it in around stuff already scheduled.”

Dean nods, expecting that. If you’re vehicle’s not drivable, and you’re willing to pay, they’ll try to fit it into the schedule, but it’s a pain in the ass. They have a small shop, just the two of them, but they have a good reputation, especially for quick fixes and custom work, so they do alright.

“See you in the morning.” Dean nods at Bobby and heads back over to the bench where Cas sits, biting his lip and looking up at Dean. “You ready to head out?”

“Um…” Cas trails off, sitting up a little straighter like he’s trying to look over Dean’s shoulder. “How long before Bobby leaves?”

Dean checks over his shoulder as Bobby heads out. “Right now?” He doesn’t get what Cas wants.

“Because watching you work on the cars was super distracting,” Cas tells him, getting off the bench and up in Dean’s personal space. “And I don’t want anyone to watch, but I want you to bend me over the hood of one of these cars and fuck me until I’m screaming,”

Well, fuck. Dean doesn’t give a shit if Bobby sticks around because he’ll leave as soon as he hears sex. If Cas wants to fuck on a car, he can do that. He won’t defile his baby, but the Mustang will do. The owner already defiled it.

“Strip for me, Cas,” Dean orders, voice dropping in pitch as he steps back to watch Cas, “and I want you to brace yourself on the hood.” He points his thumb at the Mustang. “I’ll find lube.”

He keeps random shit in his locker which includes lube, an actual bottle, not just a few packets. Condoms too because you never know, and sometimes he heads straight to a club or bar from work. Although he’s still not sure why he keeps a bottle of lube since it’s not like he actually takes it with him.

When he comes back, Dean stops and stares. Pale skin, so much pale skin. One hand spreads out on the hood of the car as the other hand wraps around Cas’ cock and slowly strokes up and down. Cas looks at him with heavy eyes, licking his lips. Dean looks away, his own cock stiffening up.

“I couldn’t wait,” Cas admits, hand still stroking his cock, sometimes stopping to reach back and tease his balls. “Watching you all serious and competent turned me on so much. Never knew motor oil could be so damn hot.”

Fuck motor oil. Pale skin with big blue eyes and innocent sexiness is damn hot. “Playing with your cock doesn’t get you ready though.” He puts the lube on the Mustang’s hood before leaning back against the work bench and undoing his pants. “Finger yourself open for me.”

Cas moans, eyes closing as his hand tightens on his cock. Dean takes a moment to grab a few diaper wipes, finally getting his hands clean. Cas reaches up for the lube, fumbling with the cap before managing to squeeze out some on his fingers then reaching back to his hole.

Dean waits to watch his fingers sink into his hole, but his fingers pause halfway there. He waits to see if Cas is waiting for something, but he still doesn’t move. “Second thoughts, Cas? We can head out.” He wants this, but he won’t make him do anything.

He hears a little thunk when Cas’ head hits the hood. “Never done this in front of someone before. Just, what if I do it wrong?”

Do it wrong? Dean gets up to crowd up against Cas’ ass, grinding his mostly hard cock into his ass. “You could shove your fingers in your ass whistling a crazy song and wearing a top hat, and I’d still want to fuck you. All about you and your ass, Cas.”

He runs a hand up Cas’ back, appreciating the smooth feel. When Cas backs back into him with a moan, Dean knows he’s getting out of his head.

“Gonna show me what you’ve got, Cas? Wanna to see your fingers stretching out your ass for my cock while I get to touch your sexy fucking ass.” Because it’s plump and perky, and Dean loves the way it fills his palms. He takes two handfuls and kneads, working a few more moans out of Cas.

“I can do that,” Cas says, voice getting a little stronger. He reaches his lubed hand back up to the lube bottle. “Help me get a little more?”

They’re going to end up with lube on the car, but whatever. He can clean it off. And it’s not as bad as cum. Dean pours some extra lube on Cas’ fingers and steps back just enough to give Cas room to reach.

Wanting to be helpful, Dean grabs both ass cheeks in his hands and pulls them apart, revealing Cas’ hole. Cas shivers when his finger touches the furled skin, lube probably still cold. He rubs his fingers in circles, over and over, and Dean can’t look away.

When Cas relaxes enough to push the tip of his finger inside, they moan together, Dean at the view, Cas at the feeling. He wiggles his finger around a bit before pushing it deeper, to the second knuckle.

“Tell me what it feels like,” Dean demands. It’s been a long time since he’s done anything with his own ass, and he wants to know how it feels to Cas.

“Feels like a tease,” Cas says, head turning to the side, closing his eyes. “Like so good, but it can be so much better.”

Long slim fingers, they’re sexy as fuck but not exactly much stretch or too filling. Nothing compared to his cock. “Add another finger,” Dean orders, voice husky. He has to release some ass so he can undo his pants and pull his cock out of his boxer briefs, the pressure on his cock too much.

Cas manages to slip another finger in, pumping them in and out, slow and steady. “Grab my ass, Dean. Want you to see.” Dean listens because Cas has it right.

Much better view with his cheeks pulled wide apart. Dean would kill for another hand so he can play with Cas’ hole too, but the view is enough. For now. “Got your ass, now give me something to watch.”

“Watch this,” Cas says, pushing back at Dean. He starts to scissor his fingers, really start to stretch out his hole. Dean can see inside him, something way fucking hotter than it should be. Now he wishes he had a third hand so he can jack himself.

“Keep it up,” Dean tells him, fingers kneading his ass mindlessly. Cas’ fingers move in and out of his hole while also scissoring back and forth. When Dean tells him to add another finger, Cas does, lube making a squelching sound.

“Fuck.” Dean gives up, needing to touch. “Use your free hand, baby, grab your ass.” Cas reaches up, freeing up one of Dean’s hands. He grabs some lube and slips a finger in Cas’ holes next to Cas’ fingers.

Warm and wet, it’s fucking amazing, and Dean starts grinding up against his ass. They manage to work together to keep stretching his ass until Cas pulls his hand free to grab the lube and shove it back at Dean.

“Fuck me, Dean. Our fingers aren’t enough because they’re not thick enough. You clean?”

The random question throws him off guard, and Dean stands there, lube in hand until his brain connects. “Yeah. Haven’t been with anyone for a few months, and always with condom before that.” Is Cas asking what he thinks he’s asking?

“Skip the condom. I always wanted to but never felt brave enough. Now though, now I want to feel you in me,” Cas tells him, eyes opening again, “want to feel all of you.”

Fuck. Dean closes his eyes and grits his teeth, tries to think of anything other than cumming Cas’ tight ass. It’s a close call, but he manages not to cum while slicking up his cock. “You sure you’re ready for me?”

Cas twists enough to plant an elbow on the hood and look at Dean. “Yes, I’m ready. I like a little burn with my sex. Fuck me, Dean, now.”

Yes, sir. Dean grabs his cock to line up with Cas hole and pushes balls deep into Cas’ ass in one steady push. “Fuck!” He leans over Cas’ back, buries his face in his neck trying not to cum. Cas waits a moment then clenches down on Dean’s cock.

“Fuck me, Dean,” Cas says, voice softer than before as he reaches back to lay a hand on Dean’s hip through his jeans. “Doesn’t have to last long, just have to make me cum.”

He wants to blow Cas’ mind, but Dean relaxes a little knowing it doesn't have to be a marathon session. He starts pressing kisses to Cas’ neck, clean hand coming up to trace the smooth skin of Cas’ side as they rock together on top of the Mustang.

Dean keeps kissing him as he starts thrusting, small at first but slowly building up in intensity. He wants to say something, tease Cas some more, but he can’t come up with any words.

Instead, he lets his body talk for him. Dean reaches between Cas and the hood and plays with a nipple. Cas starts moaning and whining with every touch, and he starts talking where Dean can’t.

“Need more, Dean, more.” Cas clenches down on Dean’s cock, and his hips jerk hard, twice, slamming against Cas. “Thick as fuck, and pressing against my prostate, fucking amazing, but I need more, Dean, more.”

Dean uses his other hand to find Cas’ cock, doing as much as he can. Nipple, cock, and ass, he plays Cas’ body with everything he has. He buries his cock in his ass over and over, chasing that high for both of them.

“Fucking amazing,” Dean manages to say. He can barely think through the pleasure from his cock as Cas keeps clenching on him and shoving his ass back against Dean’s thighs, skin slapping against jeans.

It’s getting to be too much, and Dean focuses on Cas as much as he can, playing with his body to make him cum. He can’t last forever though, and Dean gives into it, burying himself in his ass one last time before starting to cum.

“Yes, fill me up,” Cas demands, clenching down even tighter. Dean can only hang on to the body under him as he shakes through the orgasm. When he can think again, he realizes Cas didn’t make it.

“How do you want me?” Dean asks. “Hand or mouth?”

“Stay like this,” Cas says, “because I like being under you. Just jack me off. So close, I promise.”

Dean shifts a hand from his balls to his cock and finds Cas super hard and leaking precum everywhere. He starts jacking Cas, thumbing the slit at the tip every other stroke, and Cas cums with a shot after just a few moments.

They shudder and shiver together, both coming down from their orgasms together. Dean wants to stay connected with Cas as long as he can, but they are still in the middle of the body shop where technically anyone can walk in.

When Dean starts to pull back, Cas asks, “Do we have to get up?” Cas reaches back to grab Dean’s hip as if to keep him in place.

“We’re going to get sticky and nasty, so we need to clean up,” Dean tells him. He pulls Cas up with him so they can stay close. “Next time, we bring a plug for your ass.” He’s softening and starting to slide free of Cas, and the expected mess starts.

“Next time?” Cas turns and looks at Dean, making sure their eyes meet.

Dean tilts his head at Cas, confused. “Why are you surprised?” He grabs Cas’ hips to pull him closer. “You’re my boyfriend, right?” Dean sucks in a breath realizing that if Cas says no, he’s not sure he’ll handle it well.

Cas reacts the same way, sucking in a breath. “Yeah, I hoped so.” He looks down at his feet. “I guess I still struggle to believe it. You’re beautiful and talented and caring, and I guess I’m still struggling to realize that this,” he gestures between them, “is real. So yeah, next time is still a little bit of a surprise.”

Fuck. How’s he supposed to change this? “Cas, I’ve fucked around, not going to lie, but this,” he pulls Cas tighter in a hug, “this is something I want to keep doing. So yeah, there’s going to be next time. And there’s probably going to be more comfort food days, and some day, you’ll probably be getting it for me. This is definitely real.”

Cas slumps against him, hugging him back. “Thanks for saying that. I know this is new to you, and you’re so much more than my other boyfriends. I think I still need the words sometimes, not just actions.”

“I’m not good with words,” Dean admits, starting to move them towards the bathroom, “but I’ll try. And if you tell me, I’ll figure out how to say something that might explain how I feel.”

“That’s all I can ask.” Cas stretches up to press a kiss to his cheek before wrinkling his nose when he comes back down on his feet. “Okay, I liked feeling you without anything between us, but we definitely need to clean up.”

“Already heading to the bathroom.” Dean leads him the rest of the way there, and they clean up as best they can. Maybe he can take Cas back to his place for a shower, to clean up better.

Dean’s trying to come up with the words to invite Cas back to his place as Cas gets dressed again and packs his backpack again. He throws it over his shoulder and turns to face Dean, a shy look on his face.

“Maybe you could come back to my place? You can follow me since we both have cars here,” Cas offers.

“Or you could come to my place?” Dean holds out his hand for Cas, smiling when he takes it. “We probably want to get pizza on the way.”

“Lisa’s Kitchen has a healthy menu,” Cas says, moving up to Dean’s side where he fits up under his arm. “It’d feel better than pizza.”

He can get a burger there, so Dean nods. “Deal. Let’s go.” He wants to get Cas back to his place, and he wants more time with Cas. He’s got this warm feeling in his chest that he’s pretty sure is more than just a sex afterglow, and he wants to enjoy it as long as he can.

As he hands Cas his keys, Cas smiles up at him. “Thanks for rescuing me today.” Dean kisses him, happy to play knight in slightly dented, not so clean armor, really the best description he can give the tow truck. Anything for Cas.


End file.
